It was Never the Same
by Writer In The Valley
Summary: it had been years since she had spoken to them. Their families were enemies, they had been for a long time. A series of events bring the families together. Will all be forgiven? Or will the new bridge fall apart, just as the old one had?
1. The Malfoy's

_**Author's Note.**_

_**So hey there guys, I am back, you probably won't remember me. **_

_**I just deleted my old stories, looking back at them, I was not happy with the content.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this, I got the inspiration from a story I read a few years ago and thought it was a shame it had not continued, so it is similar in some aspects**_

_**There will be another not below, please read it :)**_

Chapter One.

**The Malfoy's **

Looking at the house, you could tell it wasn't the same as it had been 16 years ago. As the current Lord and Lady of the house gained the inheritance, it became a much happier place to be. The dreary windows full of life. The Garden full to the brim with magnificent species of flowers, both magical and muggle. The large house was awash with laughter. A more family place than it had been with previous generations. No longer were there majestic, exotic birds roaming the grounds, instead there were the normal country life scurrying around without a care in the world.

No longer were the House elves slaves. Instead they were paid workers with one day off a month. No longer was there an eerily dark feel to the place they call home. The rooms all refurbished to the Lady's taste.

During the Holiday months, there would be five humans residing in the exquisite rooms. During the school term it was a somewhat quiet place as there would only be three of the family there.

The family, consisting of five, was a mother and father, One 15 year old girl, a 13 year old boy and another girl that was aged 7. At first sight, you would wonder why the parents were a couple. During their own School days they were not ones for being friendly towards each other. In fact, if you were unaware that they were married, just by taking the personalities of their younger selves, you would not expect them to be they are today.

Of course, you must be pondering over who these parents are. Well it would be imperative to say that you may be shocked. The mother was one Hermione Granger. Who was the father? Why it was a man named Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy! Get up right now! Or you will not be seeing your children off to Hogwarts!"

Of course. It was September 1st. How could he forget?

"I'm up Hermione! Jeez!" he replied to his loving yet scary wife.

"You better be up Mister, or there WILL be hell to pay!"

If there was one thing to know about Hermione Gr- Malfoy, it is that she loved her family more than anyone ever could. However, whilst she loved her family, she hated being late, for anything.

The former Gryffindor was indeed very different from her teenage self. While she was still an avid reader, she no longer spent all of her time reading (she had read every single book in Malfoy Manor within 5 years, and it was a rather large quantity of books) instead she would pick a book and take her time reading. She after all had children to look after. Instead of the bush of brown hair that sat on her head, it had smoothed and darkened with age. Now it was sleek and a very dark brown. She had also grown and filled out in all of the right places. No, instead of the awkward bookworm, there was a majestic woman of 37 years, Mother of three.

The first day of school started the same. Hermione would walk up each of her children. She would then proceed to call for a house elf –usually Gemmy, her favourite- and ask her to prepare everyone's favourite breakfast meal, plus a few other items as a just in case. It would them be custom to wake up her husband so that they would not miss their last minutes together. The family had always made it to the Hogwarts express around half an hour before it was scheduled to leave the station.

"Annabelle, sweetie it's time to get up!" Draco called to his youngest child "Beth and Johnny are leaving today for school".

"Go away. Sleep is calling me," was the witty reply of the 7 year old. She then promptly shot up "I SMELL BACON!"

"And if you are dressed in the next ten minutes, you will get some, not scoot misses!"

Draco Malfoy loved his children with equal measure, of this he was sure. His youngest child, however, was still a baby in his eyes. Hell, they were ALL still babies! He was still finding it hard to believe that his eldest, Beth, was a prefect this year. Just like her mother. She was the spitting image of her mother, dark brown curls with matching eyes, she was beautiful, and it was easy to see. His next child, known to all as Johnny was just like his father, platinum blonde, and pale skinned, with the most stunning grey eyes. Annabelle was a mixture of both her parents. Curly, dirty blonde hair, her eyes were a mystery to all. For some reason she had one grey eye with little brown specs and one brown eye with little grey specs. One would say she was... unique. She was bound to break hearts when she was older.

As the family sat down to their breakfasts, Hermione made sure that her children remembered everything.

"Do you have-"

"Yes mum, for the last time! We have had everything packed since last night, with your approval. We have a bag with things we need for the train. And yes, that does include our uniforms!" Beth exclaimed with an exasperated look towards her father.

"Beth I am just trying to make sure you set off to school okay! I will not see you until December! I am entitled to worry over my babies!" Came the reply of her mother,

"Hermione, she** is** your daughter, you have taught her well. There is no need to worry over her things, you helped her pack."

"I know, but I can't help but worry over my kids!"

"Calm down. We have ten minutes until we need to leave, everything is done and waiting for us at the fire place", Draco reassured his wife.

"Fine."

It was widely known that the only way to enter Platform 9 ¾ was by running straight into a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. However, there had been a Floo connection to an old office so that far away students could get there quicker. This was how the Malfoy's arrived.

"Right kids, let's go shall we?" asked Draco.

As they walked among the unsuspecting muggles, the family could see others that were also going towards the magical train. It was easy to tell, you just had to look for weirdly dressed people that had a shifty look about them. It was not unusual to be this early for the train, as even though there were a lot of compartments, the good ones were usually taken early on. There was one that was always left alone; this was the one that Bethany Apolline Malfoy sat with her friends.

Upon entering the Platform, Hermione looked around her. She always liked to reminisce about her days aboard the train that tool her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This always came with bad memories as well, though.

Not long after she started her relationship with her now husband, she had a massive argument with her "friends".

**Flash!**

"_You are __**WHAT**__?" sounded the voice of Ronald Weasley. "How could you do this to m-us Hermione?"_

"_Do what to you?" Hermione replied. "As far as I am aware, __**I **__am the one that fell in love, not you!"_

"_The point is, you _fell in love_ with you worst enemy. I thought you liked us more than that" Harry's words ran deep. _

"_I thought that Voldemort was your worst enemy? And in any case, He is dead, and if I remember correctly, Draco played a large part in the demise of him. Remember? Handing over __**two**__ horcruxes? Pledging his allegiance to the Order? Saving both mine and Ginny's lives? Not ringing any bells?" _

"_I don't care Hermione! He is still our enemy. Nothing you say will change that. If you are with him, you are most certainly not with us" _

"_Harry, how can you say that?" Hermione was taken aback at the words that had poured from the lips of one Harry James Potter "I have always been there for you!"_

"_I am sorry Hermione, but if you are with him, you cannot be our friend."_

_Hermione turned to the youngest friend, Ginny._

"_What about you Ginny?" Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Are _you_ against me?"_

_Hermione looked Ginny up and down. They had been friends for years; surely there was hope in the form of the youngest Weasley. Her eyes stopped at the redheads hand, intertwined with that of The Boy-who-lived. There was her answer._

"_Never mind, your hands say it all" Hermione turned away "I will get what is left of my stuff from the Burrow. You needn't bother with me from now on."_

_With that, a large crack sounded._

_**Flash!**_

_As the young adult appeared almost simultaneously at the Burrow, she could see Mrs Weasley sitting outside._

"_Hermione? What is wrong child?" the inquisitive voice of the Mother hen called out._

"_Mrs Weasley, thank you for everything that you have ever done for me. I must let you know that you will probably never see me again"._

_It took around 5 minutes for the girl to collect the rest of her things from the room she had shared with Ginny. It was sad really, that would be the last time she would see the room._

_**CRACK! **_

_Oh no, they were back._

"_Hermione!" Ah, it was Ginny. Walking down the stairs, she was face to face with the Young redhead. "Hermione, Don't leave me! I don't care what they said! I love you to bits, don't leave me" The girl was in hysterics._

"_Ginny, you can't be with Harry and be friends with me at the same time. It's not going to be possible."_

"_Please Hermione!" the girl pleaded. "It will blow over soon! They will come around! Stay!"_

_**CRACK! **_

_The boys had arrived. Hermione looked over at the boys._

"_I have always been there for them Ginny." She said, still looking at the boys. "What is the point in staying when the one time I am doing something for myself" She dragged her eyes back to the girl in front of her. "They let me down?"_

**CRACK!**

_Hermione was gone._

**FLASH!**

Hermione had never forgiven the boys for what they had done. How could she? The one thing Hermione had always given those two was Loyalty, and it was thrown back in her face.

She had, of course, seen them since then. The papers usually covered a story of some sort involving them. It also didn't help that Harry and Ginny had a son, James that was the same age as Beth, and Twins, Sirius and Lily that were the same age as Johnny. They would see each other at the platform. There was also the "Meet the teachers" conference twice a year. This was aimed to make sure that parents were more involved with the child's learning. Be it Muggle or Pureblood, the only way to get out of it was to be on your death bed.

All five of the kids were in Gryffindor- something that Hermione gloated about at every given chance- so that meant their main conferences were at the same time at the same place. It took all of her strength to not go over and beg for forgiveness. She could not do it.

As she was looking around the platform, she saw the people in question. One thing that had changed was how early they arrived. Their younger selves found them being very close for time. As she looked at them, she saw Ginny look over at Hermione, then look away. It still hurt the younger woman to look at her old best friend. Hermione knew this feeling very well, having felt it herself.

She was not going to apologise to them. They had broken her heart. They gave her an ultimatum, something that should have warned them that she was leaving. She had always stated that any one giving her an ultimatum was going to end up losing to the other side, because they were making her choose.

As the time came for her babies to leave her, she waved them off with tears in her eyes. That was the last she would see them until December. At least she still had Annabelle to coddle over.

Giving the Platform one last glance, she had noticed the Potters were gone. She and the remainder of her family were leaving the Platform when Annie decided it would be Funny to do her little dance. The one she had been doing since she was three, as they waved her older sister off the Hogwarts for the first time. Her parents laughed with their youngest child, hoping she would never change.

It had been a long time since her time at Hogwarts. It was always an eventful time, all the adventures she got up to. One thing always relied on was _Hogwarts: a History_. This book told her of the anti-apparition wards. This book also told her of the inability to use electronic devices in large magically populated places such as Hogwarts.

However, since her days at the large castle she had always called her second home, things had changed. The School Board had recognised the Anti-apparition wards were no longer useful. Instead the wards had been manipulated so that those of age could apparate in or out in case of emergencies. The magical world had also developed spells that could protect muggle devices. A large movement had taken place which meant that muggle-borns could feel more at home in the new world in which they would belong. As a result of this, new classes had been added to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with this, Muggle Studies now had a new curriculum along with a Muggle-born professor that meant The Wizarding World would have a better understating of how the Muggle World Functioned.

Of course it didn't have to be said that One Hermione Granger was in the middle of all of these changes. She had campaigned for years to change these things. It was all in the hope that there would never be a Wizarding War again. She had been at the forefront of the last war. She was right Next to Harry Potter as the last Dark Lord fell. She was there as all of the fallen had been avenged. She had been there as Harry Potter, the boy who had survived the Killing curse once, survived it again. The only person to survive it at all, and he and succeeded in it another time.

Hermione Granger was a big political name in the Wizarding World for this reason. She had single-handedly changed one world, to save another.

_**Author's Note 2**_

_**Hey there. So what did you think? If you want to leave a comment, criticism or flame, do so below.**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you would favourite and follow both myself and the story.**_

_**Also, I am in dire need to clean up my favourites list, but I don't have much time on my hands. Volunteering would mean a character in my story for at least one chapter. you can either Comment or PM me, that would be great :)**_

**_I will try as hard as I can to post the next chapter soon._**

**_thank you for reading, I am glad you took time out of your day to read this :)_**

**_Lot's of Nerdfighter like for you ALL_**

**_xx_**

**_Writer In The Valley_**


	2. Meet the Potter's

**Authors note:**

**So hi again :) Was quite happy that people are reading my story, but quite sad that no one reviewed :(**

**Oh well, as you can tell by the title, it it Potter time :)**

**Potter on ;)**

Meet The Potters

Ginny Potter looked up at her home. She had lived here for 15 years. It was a modest country home, She could remember clearly when she had first laid eyes on it.

**Flash!**

_A heavily pregnant Ginny got out of the car and looked at the house. Yes, this would be the place where she could raise her children._

"_Oh Harry, it is… I mean it's… it's home" Said Ginny, looking at the house is awe. "Where on earth did you find it?"_

"_When I was here a couple of years ago with- When I cam eot visit my parents graves for the first time, I had been looking at the houses, this is the house I spent my first year of life in"._

_Harry Potter had spent the best part of the last year re decorating his first home. After visiting Gringotts bank to get all of his finances in order he had found a large estate for him, for his family. On the list, and in Harry's opinion, the only house for him._

"_This is Godric's Hollow?" asked Ginny, looking around the village in amazement. "I cannot wait to raise our children here"._

_Harry Potter loved seeing that look on his wife's face. If need be, he would look at it forever, he knew that this was the only house she would ever be happy in, besides the Burrow of course._

**Flash!**

One month after moving into the house, Little James Potter arrived, Making a family of three. He had his fathers looks with his mothers eyes, He was the spitting image of his namesake, fitting.

Two years later saw the birth of twins, Sirius and Lily. Sirius was like his father in all ways. He had his looks and his shy personality. Lily Potter on the other hand, had her mothers looks and her fathers eyes. Again, she was exactly like her namesake.

Then 7 years ago, Little Rose Potter was born. She was the image of her mother and no one could contest this fact. There was no doubt that she would grow up to be a fine young woman. A fact that one Harry Potter denied at all costs.

Together, Harry and Ginny Potter were amazed at their four children. Harry had always wanted a big family, where Ginny was more keen on a smaller one, so they had met in the middle, the would aim for three and any more would be graciously welcomed into the family.

September the First came around as if there had been no summer at all. Ginny Weasley was running around the house frantically, making sure that everything has been repacked. Three of her four children would be leaving for Hogwarts in half an hour, and she would e damned if anything was left behind!

"RIGHT KIDS! IT IS TIME TO GO!" Shouted Ginny Weasley "IF YOU ARE NOT NEXT TO THE FIREPLACE IN 5 MINUTES, WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

There was one thing that Mrs Potter was certain of, there would be no chance of being late for that train!

"Alright mum! Geez, we are right next to you, no need to shout" Said Lily.

"I'm sorry, I am just worried about you all" Ginny Potter never liked when her babies left her, and in 4 years her youngest angel would be leaving to. Not to mention that James probably wouldn't live there any more. All four of her children would be gone. She shuddered, now was not the time to be thinking about that!

With all six family members gathered around the large fireplace, Ginny called out the order they would be travelling.

"Right Myself, Lily and Rose will be going first. Then Harry, you will go through with the boys." Every one knew not to question Ginny. Especially not today, when she was always very emotional.

"Right Lily, rose. Into the Fireplace. All set? Ok. KINGS CROSS!" Ginny released the Floo Powder from her hand and the three females disappeared in a flash of green.

As the reappeared in a smallish office that was unnoticed to all muggles, they quickly stepped away from the fireplace in order to let the boys enter without any one getting hurt.

Around 5 seconds later a large whoosh was heard from the fireplace as the last of there family Floo'd across. The girls were grateful that they had managed to move out of the way in time, for Harry had never managed to come out of any fireplace still standing, to day was no exception and The oldest Potter rolled out of the Floo system.

"Stupid system, would rather take the Knight Bus…" He began mumbling to himself as he started walking towards the secret platform. He had never like that particular form of magical transportation. He had even suggested that the family stay at The Leaky Cauldron the night before just so that he could avoid it.

Soon they found them selves on Platform 9 ¾. Taking the scenery in. Ginevra Potter (Nee Wealsey) had always found it a wonderful place. It was altogether, a family environment.

As was custom, the Female Potter looked around for others she might know, any new children she might know the parent's of. As she look over to her far right, she spotted one family she longed to talk to. The Malfoy's, or one in Particular, the Matriarch of the Family. It had been 16 years since she had spoken to her and she was using all of her strength not to run over and fling herself into Hermione's arms.

Of course she still saw her during the school year due to those blasted school meetings. She had always hoped that The older woman would suddenly decide to talk to her once more. But Alas, it was yet to happen. Of course, Ginny could not either. It would betraying her husband, betraying her brother.

It was no secret to anyone how Ronald Weasley had felt about one Hermione Granger. It had taken some many years to realise this fact, and others merely days. The youngest ,male of the Molly's brood had never quite gotten over his first love, and instead he chose to become what was known as a 'serial dater'. never sticking to one woman (or Scarlet woman as their mother liked to call them) for more than a few months.

A younger Ginny had tried for years to convince her older brother to move on. Even Charlie had found love in one Alastair King, a fellow Dragon Trainer in Romania. But this was to no avail. Ronald Weasley had vowed to never let his heart be taken by anyone. Ever again.

Ginny remembered the first time she had saw her former best friend after the whole debacle. She had been wandering around Diagon Alley.

**Flash!**

_There were many stores in the magical street, and Ginny Potter had tried most of them. She didn't realise how hard it would be to find what she was looking for._

_Maternity clothes should not be so elusive. Sure she could try the muggle world, but she just wasn't that comfortable with their currency just yet, and there was no way she was taking her mothers old ones. _

_Close to giving up on her search through Diagon Alley when she stumbled upon a shop she had never noticed before. Just as she was about to enter, she looked through the window on the door. There, standing at the counter, paying for her items was-_

"_Hermione" the younger girl whispered to herself._

_As the older of the two turned around, Ginny moved just out of the line of sight. She could not let Hermione see her. It was too soon for both girls._

_Ginny Potter gave Hermione Malfoy the once over as she exited the little shop at the end of Diagon Alley. She truly was breath taking. She could see why Draco had fallen for her. As she lowered her eyes, she noticed a bump. She was pregnant too. And she looked to be as far along as herself, 5 months. Their children would go to school together. Maybe this was a chance to rekindle the relationship that was lost due to love. Maybe this was a chance to convince Ronald Billius Weasley, that Hermione Granger was in love with another. Maybe Ron would finally move on._

_Or maybe not._

_As she watched the familiar girl walk away, she did nothing. Said nothing. How could she? For all she knew, Hermione hated her. It was, after all, within her rights to do so. _

**Flash!**

Ginny Potter spent the last 15 years regretting her decision to do nothing. If she had, what might have happened? Would they be friends? Would they be God parents to each others children?

She would never know. But oh how she wished things had gone different that night. Oh how she dreamed that Harry and Ron had just accepted her decision and trusted her judgement.

Of course, she would never voice this. The one time she had, the Potter couple had a massive fight. It ended up with spells flying and their kitchen blowing up. At least they had recovered from it.

No, Ginny had decided to let her husband have the front seat of this debate. They had children now, she couldn't risk them getting caught in the cross-fire. Merlin knows she loves her husband, but this subject was always bound to lead to bad things.

Waving her children off to school, the mother had tears in her eyes, as was custom every September 1st. It was the day her babies left her, how could she not. She had realised the first time just what her mother felt as she sent her seven children off the Hogwarts. She had gone to the Burrow, that day, and gave her mother the biggest hug she could. But Ginny was never happy with it.

After watching the train leave, Ginny and Harry took their youngest to the Burrow. They did this every year and this year was no exception.

Walking through the door way into the Kitchen, the homely smell rushed through them.

"MU-UM?" Ginny shouted through the house. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hold your Hypogryffs, Ginevra, I am right though here" Called Molly Potter.

Walking through to the den, Ginny noticed that Ronald was also there. _'Figures' , _thought Ginny, '_he is never out of here. He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet'. _

Ronald, although he had left home, was found at the Burrow more than his own flat. Ginny and Ronald had had many a fight over this. It was clear that Ron was using his mother as a reason to not commit. Much to the youngest sisters chagrin. He was still there all of the time.

As they said their hello's, Ginny and her mother moved though to the kitchen, leaving the two boys to talk. Molly Weasley was the person she wanted to talk to at this moment, and this was not a conversation for the duo to hear.

"I saw her again mum", Ginny started. "She is happy. Three beautiful children. What will it take for them to see that this was best for her".

Molly pondered for a moment.

"I think the best thing to do is make them see". Where was she going with this? "But do it all subtle like. Like just leave the paper open to a page with her on it. Or leave an old photo album out"?

"I don't know mum. What if he goes off on one again? I can not afford to hurt the children".

"That is why it is subtle. Or when you are at the meetings at school, glance her way more than usual. Talk to some old friends and nudge them into mentioning her." Molly looked her youngest child in the face. "I know this upsets you. Do you want me to have a word with him"?

The thing is. As much as she wanted to say she could handle it, she could not. There was only one thing to say. "Yes."

The mother and daughter had decided that the best time was after dinner. Ronald always fell asleep so he would not be around to hear the conversation.

As the dinner progressed, Molly was mulling over what to say. Of course she always found the words, but she had to be extra sensitive with this conversation, lest her beloved home be destroyed.

"Ginny, would you wash the dishes please". she asked her child.

"yes mum, of course".

"Thank you. Harry, may I have a word outside please?"

Of course Molly," came the man's reply.

As they stepped outside, Molly summoned a jumper, it was cold.

"Now Harry, before I begin, you must give me your word that you will wait until I have finished. You must not blow this out of proportion." The older woman look Harry in the eye.

"Of course Molly, you have my word." Harry was wary of this conversation. What was this about?

"Over the past decade and a half" Molly began, "I have watched my daughter carefully. I see happiness, care, joy and even pride in her eyes. She reminds me of a young me. She has accomplished to much and I am so glad she has you to spend her life with. But it pains me to see the sadness, the _anguish_, in her eyes. She lost a very important thing. Something that was close to her heart for many years. She lost her best friend. Now think carefully before you retort. I know you lost a best friend also, but you have another, Ginny does not. She may have Luna, but that is not enough for her. You know who I speak of, and my little girl, who is now herself a mother, is being denied a best friend- no- she is being denied a sister. She is frightened to bring this up to you because of what happened last time. I love you like a son, Harry James Potter, but I will not stand by and let my daughter miss out on the one thing you could never give her."

After a moment, Harry replied.

"Molly, I have though about this a lot over the last few years. Merlin knows I _have_. Ginny is not the only one that lost a sister that day. I did too. She betrayed me, she betrayed Ron. I will not stand for it. I have spend my whole life being let down, what would you have me do? Bang on the doors of Malfoy Manor? I will not go crawling back! No sir! That would hurting Ron."

"Hermione Granger was the _only_ person that stood buy you in everything you did. She looked out for your well being, no matter the costs. She even risked friendships just to make sure you were safe. For years, you trusted her. You trusted she would never leave you- no Harry she _did not_ leave you. You trusted her judgement in people. Now what makes you think her judgement in young Mr Malfoy was wrong? What makes you think that she had left you before you left her?"

"Molly, I- I can't do it" Harry stuttered. "I can not enter her life again. She hurt many people that day. I will not push the knife in any deeper".

"Well Harry, that is your choice. Just know that Ginny is hurt. Hermione was like a daughter to myself and Arthur. She was like a sister to you too. You need to do the right thing. For every one." with that, Molly Weasley stood up from the bench they had been talking from, leaving Harry to ponder on his own.

Inside, Molly relayed the conversation to her daughter. It was just a matter of time. They would be reunited once more. They would all see.

**Well? did you like it? did you hate it? important questions? silly questions? any mistakes? I WANT TO KNOW! **

**There is a review button. But don't press it unless you feel you want to**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY MI- readers :)**

**Writer In The Valley :)**


	3. Journey : Hogwarts Express

**Authors note :)**

**Hello again. This is a shorter Chapter and I apologise :( **

**Thank you to my two reviewers :) _f_**_**arawaylongago**_** and _asjkasdf_ for them :) Other reviews are welcom, I need some critics :)**

**And on we go with the words :)**

Journey: Hogwarts Express

As the train set off on its long journey to an undisclosed location – it has been concluded that it was somewhere in Scotland due to the length of time it took- The students settled in to compartments. Most were eagerly anticipating the trolley so that they could stock up on sweets for the dorms until such time that they could obtain more.

In one of the compartments held Bethany Malfoy and her friends, they were discussing what the year would hold; Bethany had been elected as a Prefect for their house and was excited that she would be following in her mother's footsteps. There was also Quidditch to look forward too, both herself and her best friend, May-belle, were on the team, and had won the house cup for the previous three years. The house cup was the one thing they were most excited about, as it started straight away, they were determined to gain it again this year as the Gryffindor's seemed to have a 10 year winning streak and this would make number 11.

The four girls loved being in Gryffindor, but that did not mean they liked everyone in it. No, James Potter was a pain in everyone's neck and the only person that did not stand for it was Beth. They were always at a war of wits with each other. She could not understand why everyone seemed to like him. He walked around like he was a bloody god! She just hoped to Merlin and the Founders that he was not made-

"Oi Malfoy!" She heard as the door slid open. "You are supposed to be at the front of the train, you know? For the prefect meeting?"

Damn! She hadn't even thought the words before she was jinxed. Why were the fates cruel to her so?

"I'm coming Potter! Keep unreasonably bad hair on" she replied as she stood up. "Girls, I will return soon, do not let anyone steal my seat. Unless it is my brother." And with that, she left.

Walking down the moving carriages, Beth tried to stay upright so as not to fall into the annoying boy. She would not show any vulnerability in front of him, lest he make fun of her.

"Malfoy, your strutting is not at all attractive, why you do that?" sounded the voice of James Potter.

"Potter, you are a prick. Why art thou alive?" she retorted.

"What in the name of Merlin did that mean? You know, speaking English is a good thing"

"You are really stupid. That was English. An old for of English mixed in with the language you speak today. Do you not read?"

"You do realise that I am the smar-"

"You are not the smartest potter" She came to a standstill outside the Prefects Carriage. "I am the smartest. I am smarter than all of the seventh years. The only reason I choose to stay with people my own age is because I want the full experience. _You _Mr Potter, are an imbecile for thinking you could even match my wits. Why _you_ were made a prefect I will never know. And furthermore, _Potter" _She spat his name "I do not appreciate your attempt to make _me_ look like the one without the smarts. Now _leave me alone._" And with that, she entered the compartment and slid the door shut in the bright red face of James Potter. That would show him. No one messed With Bethany Apolline Malfoy. _Nobody._

It took the Young girl half an hour to escape the Compartment. Not only was she stuck with Potter, she was also stuck with the in-sufferable Head Girl, Gillian Harding. She hated the pair in equal measure, and she dreaded what the year would bring with her at the helm.

As she made her way back to where she started the journey she could not help but notice some of the first years that were sitting, making new friends. Of course she could tell that some of them would be in her house and took note to keep an eye out for them. From what she could tell, Gryffindor would potentially gain 15 new members, and that was not all of them. She would look out for any one regardless, of course, but those 11 year olds would be her priority.

After the short journey through the train, Beth had finally arrived at her compartment, her seat still empty.

"Hey girls, I am back" She said with a smile on her face. "Not missed anything important have I?"

"No. Well actually, we were getting the dirt on Ashlyne's holiday. She and Andy got together" Called May's reply.

"Oh? Do tell Ashlyne, when did this happen? And why wasn't this in any of our chats?" The Malfoy girl was genuinely interested.

"Well" Started the other girl. "It was just as I left you when the train got into London..."

_**Flash!**_

"_Ashlyne! HEY ASHLYNE! Wait up!" The girl turned around. Oh, it was Andy. Wait! Andy, oh no, 'he cannot be coming over here! Breathe, just act cool,'_

"_Oh, hello Andy. Are you alright?" 'Very good, Ashlyne, keep it smooth'_

"_Well. I was sort of wondering- Err, I was just thinking that- willyougooutwithme? He babbled quickly._

'_Did Andrew Finch-Fletchley really just ask me, Ashlyne Summers, out? Better make sure' _

"_Care to repeat that Andy?" _

"_Err, well that is to say- O.K, I'm going for it. Will you go out with me?" She heard him the first time!_

"_So I did hear you right! I thought you would never ask! Of course I will! I have only been waiting since first year!"_

_This was it. The moment she had waited for since she was a mere 11 year old girl. She was finally dating the boy of her dreams. Swoon._

"_I have been very shy. The others said I should just go for it. I was scared you would say no. But I mustered up my inner Lion. And it PAYED OFF!" He grabbed her into a hug and swept her off her feet, twirling her around. 'Oh man! Quidditch has payed off!'_

"_We may need to not tell anyone. No I don't mean I am hiding us Andy! I just mean, we should let us go at our own pace this summer, and tell everyone on the train? It would be a nice surprise for them when we get back!" She said with a smile._

"_That is not a bad idea! I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces!"_

"_Andrew! Andrew! Where are you? It is time to go!"_

_Damn. They had been hoping for a few more minutes. _

"_Coming mum! Text me when you get home and we will set up a date?" he asked._

"_Of course! I will do it as soon as I get in the front door!"_

_As they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, neither could help but smile. Finally, they were together._

_**Flash!**_

"... And we met each other the next week. He is so cute and I cannot believe he is mine"

The other three girls had listened intently whilst one of the lovebirds recounted the tale. She was the first one of them to get a boyfriend. And it was so romantic!

"You are scary good at keeping secrets" said the other girl, Sarah.

Sarah was the quiet one. That did not stop her though. She was also the trouble maker. After all, it is always the quiet ones.

Everyone always wondered how the four girls came to be friends. Beth was both athletic and studious. May-belle was Athletic and whilst she was smart, she was not as smart as the rest of them. Sarah used her smarts, of which there was a lot, to cause trouble through-out the school. And Ashlyne? Well she was Smart, a little athletic and helped Sarah with her pranks. Whilst they had some things in common, they also had vast differences. Be it Quidditch teams, Theories on spells, or who they thought had the "Hottest body". To everyone on the outside, they ought not to be friends. To them, it made talking more fun, they could debate for hours on end over who they thought would win the world cup, or what constituted a "dark spell". What was life without a little stimulated conversation?

James Potter was not happy. He had to spend another year with Bethany Malfoy. It was no secret that they did not get along. In fact, first years were warned by other house members that you would do well not to get in the middle of a Potter-Malfoy fight, or you would end up seriously injured in the Hospital Wing. This year would be especially worse. He would have to patrol with her during nights.

And if that wasn't enough, he had to look at her smug expression as she trained for Quidditch. She had stolen the Seeker spot from him and he was forced to take a beater position just to be on the team. There was no way he was missing out on the glorious game all together.

If truth be told, he had no idea why they had actually started fighting in the first place. He had been making his way through the train looking for a place to sit the first time he met her.

_**Flash!**_

_Trailing through the train, looking for some where to stay for the long journey that was ahead of him was James Ronald Potter. After five minutes, peering into a compartment near the end of the train, he spotted a girl, a presumed first year just like him. She was all alone too and he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to make a new friend._

_Sliding the glass door open, he said "Hello, can I sit here?"_

"_I suppose so" was the reply._

_As he sat down, he looked her over. She was a small girl, dark brown curls that fell around her face and the perfect eyes to match._

"_So, what is your name" he asked the girl._

"_Bethany."_

"_Oh? I am Jam-"_

"_I know who you are." She said, looking away from the window. "You are James Ronald Potter, son of Ginevra and Harry Potter. You have a brother and two sisters. I am going to save you the trouble. I do not like you. I have never liked you and I will never like you. You may sit in this Compartment for the journey but I will not speak to you. Is that understood?"_

_He nodded, unable to form words. What had he done wrong?_

_"You don't remember me I take it?" she said to him._

"_No?"_

"_We met a few years ago at a Ministry Ball. You were quite rude to me and my younger sibling. You acted very pompous and I do not tolerate people like you."_

"_So you are basing this on a ball I went to? I have went to-"_

"_Make no mistake, James Potter. I did not like you beforehand. I was willing to put aside my judgement on you. But I was not able to. I do not make friends with Potters. In years to some, you may find out the very reason for this. But then again, maybe you shall not."_

_True to her word, she never spoke to him for the rest of the train journey. He knew from then that they would never be friends. She would not change her opinion on them and he would make sure she was as uncomfortable in her presence. He was not usually a vindictive person, but for her, he would be._

_**Flash!**_

For the next four years he had stuck to his promise. They were constantly at wits end. No amount of pleading would change the way they felt about each other. One thing had always stuck in his head, however. Why was it that she would never make friends with a Potter? She seemed to tolerate his sibling's fine. It was just him. That was one question that he vowed to have answered by the end of the year. If it killed him.

The train began to pull into Hogsmeade Station. Every student on the large red steam train was excited to see the castle. Obviously, the first years were also nervous. Questions were running through their small and developing minds. What did the castle look like? How would they get there? What house would they be in? Would any one like them? Where would they sleep? Would they be smart enough?

The other years were just thankful to be there. The Second home. A whole year away from their parents. The food that was excellently prepared by the willing House-elves. The atmosphere that was created as if by magic. And the warm and inviting Castle that felt alive.

The one thing that was running through every mind as the gazed upon the masterpiece that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Welcome home."

**Authors note :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**What do you think?**

**Hope the next chapter will be up soon :)**

**By for now :)**


End file.
